The present invention relates to the removal of barnacles primarily from the hulls of marine vessels and, more particularly, to an effective composition and process for applying each composition in the barnacle removal process.
Typically, barnacle encrustations are removed from the underwater surfaces of marine vessels by manually scraping the dry-docked vessel. This process is tedious, expensive and extremely time consuming.